The Auror
by SplinterC3ll
Summary: Joseph Silas is one of the most wanted Wizards in the world, and it is Will's job to bring him in. Voldemort though says otherwise, and Will will have to face a decision...a decision that could change the Wizarding world as we know it.


Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters, however, I own this plot and characters that I introduce.

A man stood, back to well, scanning the crowd for a face, a face that was the on the Ministry of Magic's Most Wanted list. After taking several long moments, finally satisfied, he moved into the crowd of Muggles passing and blended into the crowd. Their information had been false. Joseph Silas has not been in the marketplace. Will continued to walk with the crowd, listening to their petty arguments about politics and current music. Muggles, Will thought as he continued to listen to their bickering. The street was long and crowded, with many shops and restaurants as well. Will saw a suspicious looking man, dressed in a long black cloak, disappear down a darkened alley.

Will decided to follow the suspicious character, careful to not alert him of his presence. The man slipped through alley after alley, always checking behind him. Will continued to follow the stranger, using his stealth to not be detected. Had he not been am Auror, the man would have easily seen him. Finally, the man stopped, and Will got a glimpse of his face. Joseph Silas was a few feet away.

Will silently drew his wand, preparing to capture the man he had been seeking for over three months. Joseph, however, drew his wand. Will was sure that he could not see him, but he knew that Joseph was a smart man and would not be easily fooled. Joseph's face was young with a few wrinkles, most likely from stress. He had slick black hair, similar to Will's, but Will stood at least a head taller then the man. Joseph had a grim expression on his face, and began muttering a strange spell that Will could not make out.

"Who is there?" Joseph asked menacingly.

Will thought quickly, and aimed his wand at Joseph, and a jet of red light burst from his wand, directed at Silas. Silas, seeing it, countered it with a flick of his wand.

"Well Will, it seems we meet again at last." Joseph said triumphantly.

It was true, the last time they had met, Joseph has Disapparated before Will could defeat him.

"Yes, and this time, I'm not leaving without you under arrest." Will replied.

"Well, my friend, it would appear you will have to." Joseph said.

"Expelliarmus!" Will cried, and shot the spell toward Silas.

"Blanamo!" Joseph shouted, and a black jet of light shot out of his wand to meet Will's spell.

The two were evenly matched, battling it out to determine the victor. Sweat began dripping off their faces as the battle raged on, their faces growing tired with fatigue. Joseph's knowledge of the Dark Arts gave him a slight advantage over Will, but not enough. Will, having being a fully trained Auror, still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Will yelled.

Joseph had not expected this spell, but was quick enough to block it, and countered it with a powerful curse.

"You will not win this battle!" Joseph said, eyes glaring.

"And neither will you." Will replied.

Joseph grinned, and before Will could stop him, Disapparated in thin air. Once again, Silas had slipped through his fingers when he had him cornered. Cursing, Will dusted off his black cloak, and put on his black sunglasses and began walking into the crowded street again. The battle had lasted minutes and again Joseph was cunning enough to escape before he was taking into custody.

Will sighed as he began walking again, clearly disappointed at not having captured Joseph.

"Why is he so bloody difficult to catch?" He said aloud.

Ever since Voldemort had returned, a new string of Dark witches and wizards had appeared, each as wanted as the next. When young Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, most of his supporters vanished, and business for an Auror was slow. Now, that he had returned, it was becoming a difficult and challenging job. Will was often frustrated, and worried that the Dark Lord would soon pay a visit to him. What if he were asked to join him? What could he say? Could he fight against Voldemort, the most powerful Dark wizard for over a century?


End file.
